


You'll always be my babygorl...

by SWAGVAMPIRE



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: BABYGORL GRU, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Don't Read This, Gay, Hardcore, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM SERIOUS DONT READ, Large Cock, M/M, Massive Cock, Necrophilia, Nose Fetish, OH GOG PLZ HELP ME, Pee, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, SHOVING A HEAD UP AN ASSHOLE, Scat, Selfcest, Sharting, Smut, THANKS TEO, Watersports, fart kink, help me, help me please, this is disgusting, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAGVAMPIRE/pseuds/SWAGVAMPIRE
Summary: Gru has found himself in a sticky situation with his clone,, things happen.
Relationships: Felonius Gru/Felonius Gru
Kudos: 2





	You'll always be my babygorl...

Gru has been watching puppet porn for the last hour, his bladder slowly becoming more full. As he finishes up 'Let My Puppets Come' he decides to turn off his flip phone and take a trip to the potty. When he finally makes it over to the bathroom and lifts up the toilet seat he spots another one of him in his toilet.

"HOLY BABOOSHKA GRU??????" His clone of himself slowly stands up and out the toilet, after fully coming out he speaks. Gru's clone was decked out in his usual scarf but he wears no jacket, only having a small lacy bra and matching panties on. He also has high heels and fishnets, making his long legs look absolutely delectable. "Hullo gru, I am your clone you forgot about. I was waiting here in the toilet to try and get a nibble of your sweet and juicy cock but it seems you have spotted me." The actual Gru blushes and grabs his crotch at the thought of himself nibbling his dick. 

"So i guess I'll just ask you outright..." He slams Gru against the wall like the bad boy he is and leans down to whisper in Gru's delicious ear. "Can I nibble your ochinchin" Gru gasps the other Gru's breath tickling his neck, he stares into his clones eyes... his smirk was so charming. After seeing it he made up his mind, "Yes you can" his voice soft and light. "But I really need to take a piss s-so if you could just m-move" Gru tries to wiggle his way out of the other Gru's grip but his hold his iron-tight.  
The other Gru chuckles, " There's no need for a toilet baby,, not when you have me" He winks and his slender hand reaches down to rub at the others growing hard on. Gru bites his lips, slowly begining to lean into the idea of pissing in the others mouth. "O- ok I'll use you instead." The other Gru gets down on his knees and starts to get turned on too, he can't wait to have Gru's fat dick down his throat. Gru undoes his belt and pulls down his skinny jeans, taking out his 16 inch cock, he positions his dick in front of the other Gru's mouth and once the clone opens up his mouth he shoves it in.

"I'm going to start pissing now." Gru adds a warning before he finally lets go of his bladder, the hot piss flowing down the clones throat. He swallows and gulps every spurt down with ease, once Gru is done he pulls off with a pop and licks his lips seductively. "I've had practice with the minions" The clone says before he goes back down onto Gru's hard cock, swirling his tongue around the head. "A-Ah! Oh my... baby gorl you feel so good." Gru throws his head back in ecstasy, his clone sure was good at sucking dick. The other Gru bobs his head up and down with a steady pace, Gru's whimpers and moans cheering him on.

He speeds up his pace more, sliding his tongue up and down the underside of his shaft. "W-WAIT I'm close!" The real Gru pants, hips jerking wildly. Just then clone Gru takes his mouth off of the giant dick, "I have an idea. " He gets up and pushes Gru on the floor where he was seconds ago, he sits down on Gru's face. "I really need to shart and your nose looks like a fantastic toilet." He then slides down his fishnets and panties, slowly sinking down onto Gru's nose. "B-But I won't be able to breath-"  
"Shhhh don't say anything, be a good human toilet and take it." The clone then releases a loud shart that leaves the air smelling like feces. Gru cringes and coughs, almost dying from the horrendous scent. Another fart slips out the clones ass this time its worse, hot chunks of shit fly out into Gru's nostrils. Gru's stomach churns, the only thing he can breathe in now is pure, sickening scat. Grus clone lets out a few more "flrrbbbbbts" and some liquid feces gets into Grus eyes, but the clone doesn't mind at all.

He starts to ride Gru's long nose, his thick sniffer hitting all the right spots. "Ohhh fuck baby gorl, aah your nose feels so good !" The other Gru moans loudly, his ass cheeks slapping Gru's soiled face. After a few more minutes of pure torture for Gru his clone finally cums all over the actual Gru's jacket and little droplets land on his thighs.

Gru blows all the shit clogging up his nose out, " I think its my turn now." He growls at his clone. "Ah yes you're right! what would you like to do with me babygorl?" Gru stands up and yanks his clone by his scarf. "Shove your shiny bald head up my ass." The clone pretends to ponder it for a moment before making up his mind, "Hmmmm Ok then but only because you've been such a good leetol gorl." Gru and his clone get into their positions, Gru on his back legs up like he's about to give birth and the other Gru puts his head right against the others hole.

"I'm going in" The clone braced himself for it, slowly clone Gru's head entered in his hole. But he didn't just stop once he got to his eyes, no he was dedicated to making his babygorl feel good. He then shoved the rest of his face in dry, going all the way in until he reached the nape of his neck. Gru thrusted his head quick and sharp, instantly finding his prostate. 

"O-Oh FUCK BABYGORL THATS THE SPOT!!" Gru smirked and kept stabbing that spot with his lengthy nose. Not too long after the clone is cumming, asshole squeezing around Grus head cutting off all of his oxygen. Gru tries to hit the clones leg as a waring but its no use, he won't stop cumming. 

After 5 minutes or so the other Gru is finally done cumming. Just now does he realize the other Gru has died by his wet ass bussy, he tugs the corpse out of his ass, shoves the dead Gru into the bathtub, and dusts himself off. "well that was fun! such a shame my babygorl died but now I have a free sex doll!" He smiles and walks out of the bathroom, taking over the orginal Gru's place.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS TO MY BRO TEO !!! NEVER WOULDVE WROTE THIS WITHOUT YOU HAJHASJSJ  
> (ALSO OCHINCHIN MEANS DICK IN JAPANESE BUT FUR LITTLE KIDS) 
> 
> ITS FIVE IN THE MORNING I HAVENT SLEP T AT ALL I WROTE THIS ABOMANTATION PLZ HELP ME.  
> WHY DID THIS SMUT SLOWLY TURN MORE SERIOUS THE MORE I WROTE HLEP???????
> 
> NO LIKE I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP. 
> 
> OK THATS ALL UH HOPE U ENJOYED ???? &#*&$*(&@()$*


End file.
